042515session
Rubi Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 9 languidLachesis (GM) who's ready to suffer is it you? Kate are you next Dani suffering is forchumps Rubi suffering? i am suffering Kolena ????????? I Always Am. ????????? Melnia god I hate that Stupid roll20 keeps tryng to turn on video Nate I am present and ready languidLachesis (GM) no please no video i'm nekid i don't want to show u my boobs Erisio no roll20 is trying to make me show u my moobs Rubi http://i.ytimg.com/vi/G-QbmkGySgU/maxresdefault.jpg oops i turned on my video Seriad I am fully clothed! languidLachesis (GM) dem boobies Fate im wearing a skirt languidLachesis (GM) hot Seriad Nice. languidLachesis (GM) ok if you are ready press 1 Rilset 1 1 Nate 1 Erisio 1 Fate 1 Kolena 1 Rubi 1 Fate theres a lot of us assholes Dani 1 Lily 1 languidLachesis (GM) so many assholes Ok. SORSER! Sorser gulp Erisio asshole georg Kolena More assholes than a proctologist's convention. Nate sorser is kil Seriad Heheh. Butts. languidLachesis (GM) You awaken again on the table, barely conscious. Your face has been smashed in pretty hard. Rilset, are you still in the room? Rilset Yes, Rilset is still hiding in the room. languidLachesis (GM) Sorser what do you do Sorser Sorseria going to cough up some green blood and say "You know, its customary for the house to give the gamblers a drink when the sit at the table." *Sorser is *they languidLachesis (GM) Rilset Sorser sorry I had wine before I got here languidLachesis (GM) Sorser is definitely a ghost. You see his ghost moving while his body stays still Rilset Rilset's eyes go wide, and he begins breathing harder. He backs up until he is against the farthest wall, staring at the ghostly apparition. Sorser "Oh is it that bad? I mean I've had better treatment at a casino but this is hardly the first time this sort of thing has happened." Rilset Rilset cautiously creeps behind Sorser's ghost, and attempts to poke him in the back with the hilt of a knife. Fate ((Rilset rn: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b0/43/f2/b043f20e918d8c6c5dbfe28713a3cc47.jpg Sorser "Uh... is there something I can help you with back there Mister Leyers?" languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, your knife hilt and fingers go into the ghost as if it's not there Rilset Rilset recoils, yanking his hand away. "Silence!" he barks. "Begone, spirit, and plague me no further. I shall see to disposing of your body." He attempts to captologe Sorser's body. Sorser "Uh... care to run that by me again there? Also what was that about disposing of my what now?" languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, you have Sorser's body. Sorser "Wait what the fuck just happened now?" Rilset "You no longer belong in the land of the living," Rilset say, with a warding gesture. "Return to the shadow lands, foul shade! Trouble not those who still breath and eat. I have matter to attend to." Rilset glances about the room, looking for any sign of where Hades and his men might have gone. languidLachesis (GM) They appear to have left out the VIP door, to the main casino floor. The Casino is dark. Sorser "Woah woah there Leyers, I'm not exactly keen on the idea of letting you... uh, I guess traipse around with my corpse in tow. Especially if the palooka who killed me is around here." Rilset Rilset glares. "Fine," he says shortly. "If you insist, I'll will eat it here instead. Time grows short, however, so you will excuse me if I do not savor you. Do you have any preference as to what I eat first?" Sorser His face would drain of color if he had blood. "Woah woah, first nothing, you're not laying a slobbery tooth on my corpse buddy." Rilset "Silence! You have no further claim to it, spirit," Rilset barks. "Now be quiet, if you would see justice done. I am attempting to find the one who killed you." Rilset will look to the door where DD had gotten the wine. Is it still blocked? languidLachesis (GM) Yes. Rilset "Shut your eyes for a moment, ghost," Rilset says, staring at the door. "I need to be unseen." Sorser Sorser rolls his eyes, is that long enough for Rilset? languidLachesis (GM) no Rilset "Do you wish to have your death avenged or not? Close your eyes!" Rilset insists. Sorser "Fine but I swear if you so much as nibble on a finger, I'm haunting your ass til the end of time Leyers." He shuts his eyes. Rilset Rilset shoots him another glare, before using Vorhees Vanish to appear on the other side of the door. languidLachesis (GM) All right. The room is dark. Rilset Rilset will decaptogle his bioluminescent torch, holding it high. languidLachesis (GM) The room is empty of people, and the light from your torch reflects off all the stainless steel surfaces. Rilset Rilset sighs. "If you a ghost, then it follows you should be able to go through walls," he calls out. Sorser Sorser is going to tag along, following through the walls. "Well since you so graciously asked for me to join you." languidLachesis (GM) test Dani fail Erisio we got u- languidLachesis (GM) test x2 Kolena Success. Fate bb languidLachesis (GM) Sorser is in the room with Rilset now. huehue Sorser "So yeah, I have no idea what just happened, mind explaining why I'm dead in a casino?" Lily quick, make out while no one's watching Sorser "Also wanna make out?" Kolena Well, when your girlfriend asks you to makeout with someone, Sorser, I'm pretty sure you've got to do it. I think it's the law. Lily can confirm Rubi its a trap dont do it Rilset "You were punched in the face by the owner of this building, Hades. He wished to stop you from facing him, so I brought you here. However, it seems you were no match for him." Rilset sighs. "Disappointing." Sorser Sorser blinks for a moment, "So wait. You traipsed along here by yourself, found the big bad bossman of the land, and decided it would be a good idea to teleport me here without giving me any time to prepare or tell you that I was seriously injured?" Rilset "Of course. It was you land, I would not rob you of your fight, or its rewards." Rilset shrugs. "I simply assumed you would be some sort of challenge to him. I was wrong, it seems." Sorser "Let me just... let me just give a big round of applause there for your amazing foresight and planning there. Oh wait, no I can't." "Because I don't have hands." "Because I'm dead." "Thanks a bunch for that by the way." languidLachesis (GM) So, while these two bicker like an old married couple, what are the rest of you up to? Rubi Mr Jack is under the bridge drying out his socks Fate Fate is still climbind this fuckind buldin Dani Dani's kinda sitting there like. Wat. Erisio Erisio was trying to help sorser and or lily, but since they're both fine/gone he's going to try and find the trail of the cab driver Lily Lily is sitting quietly outside her house, making eye contact with no one. languidLachesis (GM) outside HER house? on LOCAS? Lily *Sorser's Nate Nate is checking his phone, he frowns "well shit, seems I don't, get to keep, all this, dosh, to myself" Lily I meant Sorser's sorry. Erisio Erisio sends out a text to his team mates "GC: Guys, let's go try and figure out where the guy in the parachute went. He seemed important" languidLachesis (GM) Well, Kate, roll athletics to climb. Fate fate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 ha im dead uh uh wait languidLachesis (GM) Fate you barely manage to hold onto the side of the building. Fate okay thats fine i guess languidLachesis (GM) unless you wanna use an FP Fate was gonna since im using my rapelling thingy to scale it i'm going to FP "There's a gadget for that" Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Lily you don't have to invoke anything, you can just spend a fp to reroll Fate but i can't spend a fate point to reroll unless i have a related aspect, right? or am i dumb Lily nah, you can just spend it as far as i know languidLachesis (GM) you have to have the related aspect to get a +2 on the initial roll you can just dump an FP to reroll, but you get no bonuses Fate #gettingconfusedisfun okay so 2 Kolena Kolena is giving Tethys a piggyback ride and last we saw her, was distracted by the lights and hadn't noticed that the car had gone off the bridge. I'm assuming a little time has passed since then though. So maybe someone has gotten Kolena up to speed. Erisio Yes Erisio pointed out the parachute carapacian to her Kolena Oh, right. But she still doesn't know what the relevance of that is. "????????? Why Am I Looking At This Parachuting Carapacian Exactly? ?????????" Nate "okay everyone, buddy check" Jack "Under a bridge drying myself out. no clue where lily is. might be dead" Kolena AA@AC: ????????? I Have Tethys. She Is Heavier Than I Remembered. ????????? Lily Is Nate nearby Lily? Kolena Oh, I thought this was over phone Or Pchum or whateveR My bad, I misread. Lily well if it is lily can't respond Nate did you not notice the quotation marks? Seriad lmao Kolena No, I didn't. I do now. languidLachesis (GM) lily is near Sorser's. Nate's on the other side of that building, with Fate climbing the building and Dani sitting on the sidewalk. Everyone else other than jack is "In the area" i believe well, Jack, Rilset, and SorserGhost Lily Lily quietly stands up and rounds the corner, still looking down. "I'm here." Kolena "????????? Weren't You Just In A Car, Lily? ?????????" Nate "hello, murderer" Lily Lily winces. Then bravely rallies with a "Takes one to know one." Erisio Erisio waves to nate, then starts pointing to the bridge, then mimes driving a car, then a shrug Jack "shit where'd you come from i didnt see you come up for air..." Lily "It's a long story." languidLachesis (GM) jack aren't you over by the bridge? Nate "you know, the first kill, is the hardest, soon you will, have no remorse for those, that you end" languidLachesis (GM) or did you walk back? Lily "I don't want to get to that point." "And I don't intend to." Jack "well whatever nate's talking about its mostly true. anyway where's the meetup happening?" Kolena Kolena suddenly understands nothing, so she sighs and decides to listen quietly. Nate "too late, you've felt the rush, that only killing a, amn can bring" Lily She shudders. "Some rush." Erisio Eriso moves to inbetween Lily and Nate, then types into his phone to turn on text to speech. "Hello people, Maybe can we focus on the world? Where's Rilset? Or Sorser? or the Cab driver/??" Lily "Oh. Right. The quest." Kolena "????????? Yes. The Reason We Are On This World. ?????????" "????????? Where Is Our Fearless Leader? ?????????" Erisio Erisio's hangs his head in a nonverbal sigh. Then makes a gesture to the group in a "Let's get going" way Nate "I'd rather look, for a bank, personally. since this one, fucked up at, finish a target off, I need to dispose of, a lot of money, and quick" languidLachesis (GM) jack?? I asked you a question? Jack jacks still under the bridge languidLachesis (GM) then you're not in verbal speaking range with everyone else you're a couple miles away Jack ...oh i thought they were texting... whoops! Lily "You can go yourself, then." Nate "well, besides our, glorious leader, who all else, is missing?" Dani Dani uncaptchalogues the fedora that blew in the wind and sets it upon her head. She is clearly badass with her fedora and eyepatch. She joins the collective. Erisio Erisio facepalms, then takes out his phone again. He hates being mute. "Rilset. Jack. Sorser. Cab Driver. Persephone" Lily "The driver's Clubs Deuce. I recognize him from Derse." Erisio Erisio sends out a pester to Rilset Jack and Sorser. "Where the fuck are you" languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, your phone vibrates. Sorser's phone chimes in your captchalog er sylladex or whateverthefuck Kolena "????????? If We Had A Seer Perhaps I Could Assist Them In Some Sort Of Divination To Locate Our Missing Persons. I Am Not Sure I Could Do It Myself. It Is Not, After All, The Traditional Province Of A Rogue. ????????? Sorser "Fantastic. Don't suppose you could answer that for me then? What with my lack of corporeal fingers and everything?" Kolena "????????? Although As One Who Steals Information, Perhaps Divination Would Be Possible For Me, I Do Not Know For Sure. ?????????" Jack "TG: under a bridge just finished drying myself out. where are all you" Lily "I can do it, if you'll help." Erisio Erisio points to Kolena and Lily, giving a thumbs up Kolena "????????? Ah, Right, You Are A Seer, Right Lily? For Some Reason I Had Been Thinking Of You As Something Else. ?????????" "????????? Yes, We Can Try It. ?????????" Rilset Rilset checks his phone, and taps out a quick response to Erisio. "I am at a casino. Sorser is dead. After we track down Hades and deal with him, we could make a stew, if you wish." He fishes out Sorser's phone, and types out I AM DEAD, before hitting send. Lily "Muse, technically, but it'll still work." Kolena Rolling 4dF +2 +2 (Light) ( ) +2+2 = 4 Using Revelry of Revelation to assist Lily in Divination Kolena begins dancing, summoning up sparkling lights around her as she dances around Lily, adding her own power to Lily's. Erisio Erisio looks up from his phone. He turns to the party and types out a message. "Sorser is dead, and Rilset is in a casino. Jack is under a bridge." Kolena "?????????...What. ?????????" Nate "I'll go, collect the, troll" "err, you know what, I mean" Lily "Oh," Lily says hollowly. "All right." Seriad But first you gotta pay the toll! Kolena "????????? Sorser Is Dead? ?????????" languidLachesis (GM) What question is lily asking, specifically that Kolena is helping with Kolena Well we got the answer before we asked the question, actually. Lily yeah Nate Nate flies off toward where the car went down to look for Jack Kolena So I guess if she wants to still perform some sort of divination, she can, but otherwise I think we're cancelling that. Erisio cab driver, look for him still Lily oh yeah not cancelling that, then Jack Jackjack waves him down Nate "stay here, until I get, back, and try not, to kill yourselves" Erisio Erisio types out another message. "Lily, Kolena, continue using your powers we have to find the cab driver, and Persephone" Lily She's asking, 'Where is Clubs Deuce at this moment?', so to speak. Sorser Sorser rolls his eyes, "Thanks buddy, you're a peach." Rilset "No, I am not. I am a troll." Rilset eyes him carefully. "Have you forgotten so quickly what we look like?" languidLachesis (GM) Lily roll mind Lily Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Dani Dani seems really spaced out. Lily ((sorry, that's +3 languidLachesis (GM) Lily, your head is full of thoughts of pie, and how great it was to smack that pale girl with your BULL PENIS CANE. Oh yes, you will tell all your friends. Lily Lily hums, deep in thought. Then she turns to Kolena, a serious expression in her face. "Do you think it's possible to make a pie entirely out of whipped cream?" Kolena "????????? Great, Thanks Very Much Lily That Is Very Useful Information You Have Retrieved. ?????????" Dani Dani tries picking the pocket of a random passerby. She is bored and there is too much planning for her tastes, but she's not about to cause another TPK. will roll on permission Nate so LL, can Nate have grabbed Jack, or do I need to search for him? Lily "I try." Sorser Sorser facepalms, "Oh my god, with you and Doir as his dads, I can see where Erisio gets it from." languidLachesis (GM) sure roll dani you can have him Nate Dani Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) sorry my brain's all staticy tonight Dani you okay? languidLachesis (GM) Dani, you get a wallet eh. having a hard time keeping my thougths in a straight line. voices are loud Nate Nate is going to fly him back up onto the bridge, asking himself why he has to carry a Breath player through the air so much Kolena Do you want to call it a night? languidLachesis (GM) i might have to.. i'm just blarghabbabbable Kolena Yeah, it's fine. Some nights are like that. Lily :c Fate i was like that last night Seriad :c languidLachesis (GM) blah. Fate i couldn't get shit done. slept for 3 hours and finished in 10 minutes Nate that's how I felt two sundays ago languidLachesis (GM) Well, you guys are together except Rilset and Sorser Jack ok! languidLachesis (GM) and who cares about those losers Kolena A lot of what we need to do next is figuring what happened to Sorser and Rilset and where to go from there. languidLachesis (GM) i think i'm going to restart my computer and stare at a wall Kolena So we can handle that through pesterlogs, and be prepared for next week. languidLachesis (GM) you guys can pester each other yeah that yeah Lily ok! feel better! Kolena Try to feel better, Amanda. And thanks for running for us! languidLachesis (GM) i'll be back online later Nate I already have a plan languidLachesis (GM) sorry for short session Lily its k! Kolena It happens. No worries. Nate I'm gonna steal a car put my +5 drive to use Fate <3 Jack alright night night Sorser I'll be on pchum Category:Session Logs